1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a recreational system that includes a containment member and golf ball-return unit that is especially useful for providing a portable practice area for golfers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Driving ranges exist to provide an area in which participants may practice hitting a golf ball without the use of actual golf coarse space. Such driving ranges typically consist of a space that is bounded by nets to safely stop a struck golf ball and may include targets or other features designed to provide feedback to a golfer. While useful for their intended purpose, driving ranges are large, fixed facilities that a user must be transported to and share with other users.
Hitting actual golf balls in a practice session is essential for learning to develop a sound golf swing and playing the game of golf well. Most importantly, it is highly desirable that a golfer develop a good swing by simulating play and practicing a variety of shots, including driving, chipping, putting, and the like.
There is simply no substitute for hitting real golf balls. A primary reason that a golfer goes to an outdoor driving range is to practice his or her swing mechanics and follow through. However, in addition to the time consumed and cost expended to get to and use a driving range, often the range only facilitates a tee drive. In other words, chipping, putting, or other shots are either not permitted or not practical to practice because the driving range provides only yardage markers or distant and fixed targets. Thus, the golfer could greatly benefit from a device that provides the benefit of hitting real golf balls in a timely manner by having a practice system located at his/her residence, that allows one to practice a variety of golf swings/shots, that realizes significant cost savings by requiring only one or a few golf balls (versus paying for a bucket of golf balls over and over), and that obviates the need to retrieve the balls by providing an automatic ball return coupled to the practice system containment area.
Many inventors have created golf practice nets. None of these devices are known to both provide the golfer sufficient flexibility in the type of swing or shot practiced (e.g., putting, driving, chipping) and to provide an automated ball return function, among other features. Moreover, electronic devices such as lighted sticks, projecting beam clubs, and floor mounted sensors can predict the path of the ball by sensing the club head speed and orientation at impact but usually are expensive or require a relatively large range located indoors. Of course, electronic practice methods also can be very unnatural and may not offer the benefits of striking a real golf ball.
The related art does teach various golf ball driving practice and training devices comprised of a frame structure and receiving netting to serve as a means whereby golfers may conveniently and easily practice driving golf balls in a small area. For example, the following U.S. patents disclose various types of devices which utilize a containment area for safely arresting golf balls.
Tillery, U.S. Pat. No. 4,556,219, discloses a typical cage-type driving range that offers the ability to practice a diving swing but not putting or chipping from variable distances. Moreover, Tillery's device relies on gravity to return the ball to a user at a fixed location. The invention of this patent also appears to be not easily relocated.
Steen, U.S. Pat. No. 4,703,931, is typical of many practice nets. While not solely intended for golf, it embodies basic principles of netting and rigid frame. Again, only driving and perhaps some chip shots can be practiced, with no mechanical ball-return means provided.
Hence, it continues to be desirable to have a golf practice system that improves upon the foregoing and related art.